


【柱斑】千手便利屋

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 首发于lofter
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	【柱斑】千手便利屋

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter

1.  
年关一过，千手便利屋就开始忙碌起来了。   
正是深夜，湿润的空气裹着寒露，柱间睡在工作室兼家里，被一阵刺耳的电话铃声吵醒。   
他躺在一张小小的床上。那平时是一张折起来的沙发，是柱间会面客户专用的长椅。到了晚上，就把它铺展开来，作为柱间睡梦的摇篮。窗户被雾气蒙住了，夜空是模糊的。木叶乡海拔高，建在雪山的山脚，气温常年偏低。尽管柱间已经把整个屋子的门窗都关得紧紧的，透着湿气的寒意，还是穿过墙壁的缝隙渗进来。   
他冷极了，用一张厚棉被把自己裹得只露出一颗脑袋，仍然无补于事。电话持续地响，不到这房子唯一的住户拎起话筒誓不罢休。柱间卷着被子往办公桌的方向挪，走得极慢。   
他的腰椎前几天在客户家里扭伤了，还没痊愈，每走一步都隐隐作痛。好不容易才挪到桌子旁，松开一点点被子，寒意冲得他立马打了个冷颤。   
他吸了一下鼻子，提起话筒，尽量用平和且礼貌的语气说：“你好，千手便利屋。”   
“便利屋小哥。”电话那头是个上了年纪的老头，听起来很焦急，“我是辉夜老太的邻居，赶紧过来，辉夜老太晕倒了。”   
柱间雷厉风行地挂上电话，以最快的速度换掉睡衣拿起车钥匙打开屋门。外面在下雨，绵绵的裹着雪。黑夜笼着整个世界，深得望不到头。   
门口停着一辆绿色的小皮卡，是柱间谋生的工具。车后座的门上喷着“千手便利屋”几个大字。车前盖有个圆弧状的凹痕，是某次追尾撞出来的。柱间一直太过忙碌，还未能够抽出时间跑一趟修理厂。   
柱间钻进小皮卡开了火，引擎哐哧哐哧地响，排气筒发出难闻的气味。这辆车陪了柱间十年，从便利屋开张直到现在柱间接近不惑。它已经是个迟暮的老人了，常常因为发动机过热而不得不罢工停下。   
这些年，身边的人来了又去，一个都没留下。陪他到最后的，反而是这些想丢就丢的老物。   
柱间开了夜行灯，灯光昏黄，只够得着不远处小巷拐弯处的路口。路口处有个公车站牌，深夜时分的车站一个人也没有，而那张平时供旅客暂坐的长椅上此时正蹲着一只不知道什么东西。   
它是黑色的，身上还覆盖着一层黑色的皮毛，毛发很长，看起来也刺刺的。柱间猜想应该是哪家主人走失的大型犬。他寻思着，如果直到明天它也没能回到自己的家里去，如无意外，应该很快就会有一宗寻找宠物的委托找上门来。   
工作总是这样。寻找丢失的宠物、打扫卫生、修剪院子的杂草……千手便利屋的宗旨及工作内容，就是为木叶乡的居民解决各种别人不想做的杂事。琐碎、无趣，也赚不了大钱，勉强只够自己糊口。   
辉夜老太是柱间的一个客户，独居。据说是经历过战争的人，活过好些年头了。她最常做的，就是坐在自家的缘廊上，笑眯眯地看着院子里的植物。人也亲和，每次柱间去她家修剪杂草，都会请柱间吃自己亲手做的糕点。   
她没有家人，也很少提及自己的家人。柱间有时跟她聊天，只偶尔听她提起自己曾经有过一个丈夫，但也点到为止了。不知怎么的，她对自己的丈夫或是孩子始终讳莫如深，也不愿多谈。   
这次打来电话的是辉夜的邻居，柱间曾经给他派过便利屋的名片。辉夜没有家人，她需要帮助，邻居能够联系的，也就只剩下柱间这个常去工作的便利屋。   
一路顺畅，柱间很快就开车来到辉夜老太的家里。邻居先生撑着伞站在门牌号前正焦急地四处张望。院子的门没有锁，客厅里亮着灯，玻璃窗内漏出了微弱的光。   
柱间刚下车，还没来得及鞠躬，邻居先生就迫不及待地拉着他的手往院子里走。   
“她今天没出来散步，我就觉得奇怪。”邻居先生一边走一边说，“刚刚起来上厕所，发现她的屋子里还有光就过来看看，果然出事了。”   
柱间被拖着走到玻璃窗前，他往里看去，餐桌上摆着两副碗筷，几碟小菜，老旧的日式吊灯安安静静地发着光。这间屋子的风格就跟它的女主人一样，传统、娴静、安然。   
辉夜老太倒在餐桌旁，拿着一块抹布，看起来是吃完饭准备洗碗的时候倒下去的，距离邻居先生打电话给柱间已经过去好几个小时了。   
“怎么样？能进去吗？”邻居先生担忧地往里看了几眼。   
“没问题。”柱间从口袋里掏出一根铁丝，往大门方向走。   
他经常接到一些忘带钥匙的客户的委托，用铁丝撬锁同时不损坏锁头是他的绝活。不到几分钟，紧锁的屋门就被他轻而易举地打开了。   
“快！得尽快送她去医院。”   
柱间赶到餐桌旁，在邻居先生的帮助下，把辉夜老太伏到了背上。重量加持时，他的腰部传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，脚步踉跄了一下，但也顾不了这么多了，以最快的速度把她背进自己的小皮卡里，往医院的方向赶。   
通知医生、办理手续……等到办妥所有的一切，已经快要天亮了。辉夜老太的情况还未清楚，需要等待进一步的检查。柱间忙了一夜，沿着几个楼层跑上跑下，累得几乎瘫倒在地上。   
等到上早班的医生陆陆续续地走进医院，木叶乡的社工赶到医院接手下一步的工作，柱间终于拖着疲惫的身体打算离开。   
临到小皮卡前，他想了想，又改变主意返回医院大楼，往肿瘤科的方向走去。   
打开值班医生的门，他想找的人果然就在里面，穿一身干净的白大褂，布满血丝的红眼睛显示他熬了一夜的通宵。   
柱间什么也没说，笑了一下以示打过招呼，熟门熟路地走到病床前，脱掉鞋子趴上去：“扉间，我腰痛好几天了。”   
叫做扉间的也熟门熟路地撩起柱间的衣服，一手掐上他的伤患处。   
柱间嗷的一声大叫，转过头来眼泪汪汪地看着扉间：“你要谋杀亲兄长啊？”   
“闭嘴。”扉间面不改色地做着推拿，疼得柱间嗷嗷直叫。搓完以后，柱间的腰部被贴上一帖药膏。他疲惫地趴在床上，满头大汗。   
扉间挑了挑眉，丢给柱间一块毛巾，开始数落他：“我说过多少遍了，找个女人结婚，好好照顾自己，也不至于每次腰疼都过来求救我。”   
柱间一边擦汗，一边笑嘻嘻地不作回应。   
他没什么可回应的，扉间说得不错，这些年，他女朋友交往过几个，却没有一个能够长久的。吃饭、逛街、看电影……与女人约会太过索然无味，还不如工作来得有趣。一模一样的过程与结果，一模一样的对话与场景，不过是换了一张不一样的面孔，时间长了，总会乏味。   
他有自知之明，不愿耽误了曾经的女朋友们短暂美好的青春，便一直单身到现在，成为一个孤家寡人。   
对于兄长的装傻，扉间见识得太多了，知道他的这番话准是这头进了兄长的左耳，那头就立马从他的右耳边流出去，那些说教说了也是白说。下次病犯，这个不省心的兄长还是会屁颠屁颠跑过来嬉皮笑脸地求救。扉间无奈地叹气，也亏得自己是个医生，要不然兄长的生活得比现在更加的糟糕。   
柱间又说了好几句好话，期间扉间一直臭着一张脸，把原本就冷的诊室变得更冷。柱间嬉皮笑脸地拍着老弟的肩膀，左顾而言他地含糊过去，又好说歹说地再三保证一定照顾好自己，才得以揉着自己的腰离开。  
一出医院门，他又连续打了好几个喷嚏。  
昨夜走得匆忙，连棉衣都来不及套上，现在被凉风那么一吹，才开始觉得冷。柱间哆哆嗦嗦地钻进小皮卡里，发动油门，对着暖风口吹了好一阵子。  
回去的路上小皮卡在公交车站前抛锚了，柱间一看油表发现自己竟忘了加油。不过幸好不远处就有一个加油站，他走了十几分钟的路程买了汽油，倒进油嘴里。小皮卡重新发动，又是一阵难闻的气味扑鼻而来。  
一路上就这么哐哧哐哧地挪回去，到了家门口，柱间打开小皮卡的货仓想清理一下杂物，却突然发现昨夜公车站长椅上的那只黑色的大型犬正安然地睡在一堆杂乱的废纸皮上面。  
  
2.  
该怎么说？一个正常的人类一定不会随随便便就钻进别人的车里随随便便地跟别人回家吧？  
柱间坐在会客的沙发上，望着对面那只裹着他被子的黑色大型犬，默默地想。  
大型犬像是猜中了他的心思，一边抖动着手中的烟盒，一边在在身上摸来摸去不知道找什么，一边对柱间说：“我们也不算是陌生人吧？我以前在木叶幼儿园见过你的。”他几个口袋都翻过了，都没翻出点什么。接着，他从烟盒里甩出一支烟夹在手指上，伸到柱间的面前，说，“借个火？”  
“我不抽烟。”柱间把他的手推回去，他失望地把香烟重新塞回盒子里，又说，“你是在木叶幼儿园里念过吧？叫什么名字来着？”  
“千手柱间。”柱间干巴巴地自我介绍道，想着幼儿园的事情谁记得啊他们不是陌生人是什么。  
“哦，我叫宇智波斑。”他无视柱间控诉的眼神，提起柱间唯一的被子往自己身上再拢紧一点，说，“我看你挺眼熟的，我们是同一届吧？”  
柱间已经不想再吐槽幼儿园的事情了，又拿了棉衣披在自己身上，他实在是冷，接着说：“所以，你怎么会在我的车里？”  
“这个啊……”宇智波斑看了一眼柱间，用一种理所当然的语气说，“我太冷了，长椅上什么也没有。我看你的车上有空调，就上去了。”  
你应该回答的不是这个吧？柱间又在心里吐槽了一番，问：“你家呢？”  
宇智波斑回道：“我没有家。”  
柱间说：“人怎么会没有家？”  
宇智波斑：“人为什么一定要有家？”  
柱间：“人要没有家那平时怎么回家？”  
宇智波斑：“所以我就在街上睡啦。”  
柱间头疼极了，他发现他的这个幼儿园同学挺难沟通的。于是他换了一个问法：“那你家人呢？”  
宇智波斑说：“我没有家人。”  
柱间说：“你的意思是，你的家人都不在这里？”  
宇智波斑：“不，我的家人都死了。”  
柱间安静了一阵，又换了一个问法：“那你工作总该有了吧？”  
宇智波斑说：“本来有的，现在没了。”  
柱间问：“那钱呢？”  
宇智波斑：“也是本来有的，现在没了。”  
柱间随口一问：“你该不会是个在逃通缉犯吧？”  
宇智波斑点头：“是的，你猜对了。”  
柱间瞪大了眼睛：“不会吧？”  
宇智波斑面无表情地说：“骗你的，我在开玩笑。”  
可是你的样子一点都不像是在开玩笑。柱间默默地咽下这句话。接着，他又说：“那你是想在我这里借住？”  
宇智波斑说：“你是一个人住吧？那你不需要工作伙伴么？至少在你外出时可以帮忙接接电话什么的。”  
柱间“咦”了一声：“你怎么知道我一个人住？”  
宇智波斑指着水槽一堆没洗的碗与筷子说：“猜的。”  
柱间尴尬地沉默了一阵，宇智波斑接着说：“我要的工资不高，能包吃住就行。”  
“我这里不招……”柱间都还没说完，宇智波斑又接着说，“我对吃住要求也不高。能有躺的地，吃的吃不死人就行。”  
柱间刚想反驳，宇智波斑还继续说：“不过我希望能让我抽烟，我烟瘾挺大的。还有最好能喝酒，不过我想你一个大男人应该对酒不抗拒吧？”  
柱间的意见完全被无视了。  
他无奈地揉了揉自己的腰，那里还在刺喇喇地疼。今天趴在扉间的诊室里时，他的确有过招工作伙伴的想法。但他期待中的伙伴应该是个积极向上、勤劳朴素的阳光小伙，绝对不是像宇智波斑这般就差把“我是废柴”几个大字刻在脑门上的颓废大叔。  
只是现在——柱间换了个姿势挨着沙发，酸疼的腰部还未见哪怕稍稍舒缓一点——条件不允许了。  
柱间最后还是收留了宇智波斑。他躺在沙发上，让那个人去做饭。今天早上一直在为辉夜老太的住院手续在跑腿，直到现在，已经快要中午了，他连早饭都没吃呢，早就饿得饥肠辘辘。宇智波斑也没说什么，顺从地走进厨房，撸起袖子。  
“柱间，你要吃什么？”他懒洋洋的声音从厨房里传来。  
“冰箱里有蘑菇。”柱间对着厨房喊道，“灶台上有酱油，你炒个饭吧。”  
一声没什么情绪的长长的“哦”以后，厨房没了声响。半刻钟后，宇智波斑端着两个快捷杯面的纸碗走出来，在桌子前坐下。  
柱间望着两碗热腾腾的方便面，问道：“不是叫你炒饭吗？”  
“我不会啊。”宇智波斑掰开木筷子就吃了起来，他甚至都没等方便面完全泡软。  
腾腾的热气蒸得杯面的纸盖弯起来，柱间捋平那张包装纸，看了一下上面的生产日期，说：“已经过期三个月了。”  
“有什么所谓，又吃不死人。”宇智波斑吃得吸溜吸溜地响。他吃得很快，一下子就把面全吃完了。接着，他端起了纸碗开始喝汤。  
柱间瞅了一下他拿在手上的碗身，劲辣口味，是前阵子柱间在超市扫货时店员硬塞进他怀里卖不出去的打折仓底货，对于口味清淡的日本人来说，着实不是什么能够承受的东西，真不知这人是怎么吃下去的。  
但宇智波斑很快地把汤也喝光了。  
他打了个嗝，掏出兜里的烟盒，甩了一支出来，咬在嘴里，然后走进厨房。  
啪一声，他打开了厨房的炉灶，用炉灶的火焰点燃自己的香烟。又啪一声，打开了抽油烟机的开关，顺手把窗户也拉开。  
嗡嗡的噪声中，他倚在木门的边上，驼着背，一手插兜，一手夹着香烟，对着窗外吞云吐雾。  
柱间这才注意到他的保暖配备实在是少的可怜，仅有一件薄薄的工装外套。  
他拢了拢自己身上两层厚的棉大衣，端起纸碗，开始吃面。  
下午柱间让斑坐在办公桌旁试一试做电话接线生，他要外出工作，顺便添置点新的日用品。傍晚忙完回来，他发现斑正套着围裙站在水槽旁清洗他堆积了三天的脏碗，桌面上放着一碗热气腾腾的泡面。  
关于工作的标签条贴在电话机旁边，上面写着“XX家明天要除草”、“XX家要帮忙遛狗”、“XX家要帮忙搬家”，连个具体时间跟联系电话都没有。  
柱间不得不翻查今天的通话记录，对着来电显示一一打回去，与需要预约的客户再重新确认一遍详细信息，才脱掉大衣，坐在桌子旁开始吃面。  
吃着吃着，哐当一声，厨房那边传来一阵瓷碗掉落地上清脆的声响。  
柱间来不及吃完方便面，放下叉子就往厨房的方向赶，只见斑蹲在地上收拾着散落一地的碎片。厨房角落的垃圾桶里，堆着好几个同样破碎的瓷碗。  
柱间头疼地揉着自己的太阳穴，抓着斑的手臂把他拉了起来，推他出客厅让他好好坐着不要添乱。  
饭后洗完了碗，柱间从柜子里翻出澡盆跟沐浴露。斑坐在沙发上拨弄着他今天带回来的日用品，那里有他新买的被子与棉大衣。他用袋子装着自己换洗的衣服，腋下夹着澡盆，对斑说：“走了，洗澡去。”  
“哪里？”斑问。  
“这里不远有个公共澡堂，我平时都在那里洗澡。”柱间说。  
“可我没有澡盆跟换洗的衣服。”  
柱间想了想，放下澡盆从柜子里翻出一套自己的睡衣，用袋子装好递给斑：“澡盆跟沐浴露我俩可以共用，衣服我借你。”  
斑“哦”了一声，接过袋子跟着柱间一起出了门。  
关上屋门，柱间从自己一大串的钥匙中，摘下一把银色的，放在斑的掌心。  
他说：“工作室的备用钥匙，不要弄丢了。”  
斑看了一眼，没说什么，直接放进自己的兜里。  
柱间见他这副随随便便的样子，忍不住又提醒了一句：“只有一把，你千万千万不要弄丢了。”  
斑才不情不愿地“哦”一声。  
澡堂距离工作室七八百米远，柱间踢着木屐夹着澡盆走在前面，斑拎着两袋衣服跟在后面。初春夜晚的木叶乡还是冷得很，不久前还下过雪，光着脚趾踩在积雪里冻得像冰锥子似的。柱间拢紧了身上的大衣，往地面跺了几下脚，试图让身体暖和起来。  
他扭头过去看一看身后的斑，发现不知什么时候竟然把人弄丢了。他焦急向四处张望，发现斑正站在路口的便利店门口，不知道往里面看什么。  
他急冲冲地跑过去，问斑在那里做什么。  
斑指了指便利店，对柱间说：“一会儿能买点酒么？”  
柱间想起有一回帮客户在公园里溜一只大型的萨摩耶，那狗也是这样一看到什么新奇的东西就立刻撒手没的。  
他牵起斑的手，确保他一刻不离地跟在自己的身边，一边走一边说：“等会儿洗完澡就买。”  
到了澡堂，柱间选了一个小型的套间，整个澡池就只有他与斑两个人。他从袋子里拿出一瓶沐浴露一瓶洗发水放在地上，脱光衣服搬了个小板凳坐在澡池边用沐浴露搓自己的身体。斑也脱了衣服坐过来，用洗发水搓自己的头发。  
柱间瞄了一眼斑的身体，注意到他胸膛心脏的位置有一道蜈蚣型的疤痕。他指着那道疤痕问那是什么，斑顶着满头泡沫，轻描淡写地说：“这个啊，就之前我出过意外，开了刀。”  
只是具体什么意外他似乎并不打算详细讲。  
柱间也没有窥探别人隐私的习惯，于是这个话题就到此为止了。他继续洗澡，转过身去背对着斑搓背，搓着搓着，听见身后的斑对他说：“柱间，帮帮我。”  
柱间转回去一看，发现斑那把长长的黑发被他打了无数个结，像一团被猫玩过的毛球般乱七八糟地粘在身后。他连忙拿起木勺子，给自己浇了一点水冲掉身上的泡沫，扳着斑的肩膀让他转过去背对着自己。  
斑的背部微微颤抖了一下，然后就没再动了，任由柱间拨弄他的长发，温顺得像一只被扼住后颈的猫。  
柱间帮他整理那些凌乱的发结。斑的发质不好，非常毛躁，就算被水打湿了仍然七零八落地乱翘。柱间用手指穿过那些发结，尽可能地把它们理顺，但无论如何总有某些死死缠绕的结是解不开的。他艰难地对付着那些死结，突然听见前面一直呆坐着的斑对他说：“太麻烦的话，就剪掉吧。”  
他的语气没什么高低起伏，一如他本人一样死气沉沉，仿佛一块小小的石头掉进了湖里，激起些许浪花，就再也看不见了。柱间也是长发，知道一把留了多年的长发贸贸然剪掉会有多不舍得，可斑的语气让他觉得，对斑来说，剪掉那头伴随多年的长发就跟丢掉一团口袋里的垃圾一样随意、无动于衷。  
他真不懂，对于斑来说，到底有什么东西是能让他珍视的。  
他让斑坐进汤池中，把长发泡在水里，继续整理那些未解开的结。  
有了热水的帮助，斑那把毛躁的长发很快就理顺了。他泡在水里，长发披散浮在水面上，光裸的手臂搭着汤池的边缘，看起来真的很像一只大型犬。柱间洗完了头发，见斑仍然趴在那里一动不动，于是往自己的手里挤了点沐浴露，开始往斑的背部涂抹。  
懒懒散散眯着眼睛的斑一个激灵就站了起来，他重新坐回去，推开柱间的手，面无表情地说：“我不用了。”  
柱间继续往他的身上抹：“你这样会把我的衣服弄脏。”  
斑这才不情不愿地走出汤池，坐在小板凳上潦草地清洗自己的身体。  
洗完了澡，柱间换上一身干净的衣服。他给斑的是自己多余的浴衣，由于身高差，站立的时候，斑的两只光脚都不幸地踩到了下摆上，即便穿了木屐，也时不时得被绊倒一下。柱间无奈，只好让斑一手提着浴衣下摆，一手牵着他的手，慢慢地走。  
走出澡堂之时，天空中又下起了雪。他们没有带伞，任由雪花落在他们微湿的头发上。兴许是泡过澡的缘故，斑一直以来死白死白的脸总算有了点红润的气色，即便棉衣不够手也不会冰凉了。  
柱间带着斑走进便利店，拎走一袋子清酒，顺便换点零钱。他们走进路口的一间自动洗衣房里，*把袋子里的脏衣服丢进洗衣机，投了一百日元硬币①，然后坐在旁边的排椅上安静地等。  
斑坐在他的旁边，百无聊赖地玩着手中的硬币。他抬头扫视了一圈，突然发现新大陆似的站起来，提起浴衣的下摆，走到角落一台扭蛋机旁边蹲下。  
*五百日元被他丢进零钱机里，哐哐哐地掉下五枚一百元硬币②。*他从铁斗里拿出那五枚硬币，投了两枚进扭蛋机的投币口③。咚的一声，洞口掉落一只扭蛋，斑伸手进去掏出来拆开，撕掉包装纸看清里面是什么以后又把它放回塑料蛋壳里，继续投落两枚硬币，拿出一只新的扭蛋拆开看了看，才重新坐回来。  
他执起柱间的手腕，往他手上放了一只小东西。接着，他从柱间衣服的口袋里拿出那把备用钥匙，用自己手里的东西去抠它。  
柱间定睛一看，发现他的掌心躺着一只奈良鹿的钥匙扣，而斑用来扣钥匙那只，则是伏见稻荷的狐狸。他问斑：“这是什么？”  
斑一边盯着小狐狸，用指甲抠着钥匙扣的边缘，一边说：“扭蛋，我不喜欢就给你了。”  
“你喜欢狐狸？”柱间问。  
“一般。”斑说，“我弟弟喜欢。”  
“你不是说你没家人么？”  
“他生前喜欢。”  
话题又绕回去了。柱间不再说话，无奈地把那只被斑淘汰的可爱过头的奈良鹿拴在自己的钥匙串上。  
拿掉一把钥匙，多了一只钥匙扣，他口袋里的钥匙串更重了。  
半个小时过后，洗衣机停止转动。柱间打开面板拿出他们的衣服，塞进旁边的烘干机里，投了一百日元。  
烘干机开始转动，柱间坐回排椅，看见斑正看着手里的一百日元发呆。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
斑说：“*刚扭蛋剩下的，这附近有一百元的自动售货机吗？④”  
柱间说：“没有。”  
“那就没什么用了。”说着，他站起来往烘干机的方向走。  
柱间都还没来得及阻止，斑就把那枚一百元丢进了烘干机的投币口里。显示屏上三十分钟的剩余时间跳了一下变成了红彤彤的六十分钟，柱间看了一眼门外落雪的夜空，无奈地把计划中的睡眠时间推迟至半个小时以后。  
而罪魁祸首则捏着他的稻荷狐狸，甩动着扣上那把唯一的钥匙，一脸与他无关的表情淡定地坐回排椅上。  
“真是无聊啊。”他感叹一句，往柱间的位置挤了一挤，然后把自己的脑袋搁在柱间的肩膀上，一下子就沉沉地睡过去了。  
这人还真是随遇而安啊。  
肩膀被枕得发麻的柱间，头疼地想。

3.  
一月过去大半的时候，柱间给斑发了第一次工资。  
原本应该月结的，可斑每次烟瘾或酒瘾犯了的时候就摸进柱间的口袋里顺出他的钱包走去便利店，半点也没有事先征求柱间的同意。为此柱间都不知道苦口婆心地说过多少遍，斑依然我行我素，并且每次都以自己没钱为由搪塞过去。  
长此下去也不是办法，终于，在柱间详细地整理了自己本月的成本与收入以后，从那本就不多的月结余额里，柱间毫不犹豫地拿出一部分递给斑作为初次工资。  
钞票被放在一个小小的信封里，仅有薄薄的几张。斑打开以后瞄了一眼，不满地把信封递回来：“你这是打发叫花子呢？”  
“我把你的烟酒钱都扣了。”柱间面不改色地推回去。  
“明明酒你也有在喝。”斑推回来。  
“烟我可没抽。”柱间又推回去。  
“可这也太少了。”  
“你的房租跟水电费呢？而且你还摔坏我不少东西。”  
“哪有。”  
“怎么没有，刚来那天摔坏了我多少碗。有好几套还是手绘的呢。”  
“那也不止这么少吧？”  
“小本经营，你就不要计较那么多了。”  
两人像小学生吵架一样握着一个信封推来推去。结果还是斑妥协，捏着那点仅够他买几次清酒的钞票塞进自己的口袋里。  
不过直到中午，斑都没有理过柱间。  
相处了这么多天，柱间知道斑也是有脾气的。生气的时候，他会板着一张棺材脸不理人。虽说平时斑对柱间也是爱理不理的，但至少柱间说话他会回嘴抬杠，偶尔还讲讲冷笑话什么的，虽然一点也不好笑。而生气的时候，斑就是完完全全地把自己置于放空状态，无论柱间说什么、做什么，都能视若无睹地坐在那里，一动不动，毫无反应，就像一件被人遗忘在角落里，布满灰尘与蛛丝的死物。  
甚至连吃饭都不用。  
这死气沉沉的废柴大叔，柱间真是拿他一点办法也没有。做好午餐，其中之一还是斑最爱的豆皮寿司，亲自装好放好端到他面前，拿着筷子夹到他的的嘴边，轻声细语地哄他吃，明明没有错却还是认错的语气，斑都能做到目不斜视，老僧入定，仿佛在面前跟他说话的只是一团不在同个次元里的空气。  
搞得自己这老板好像是在虐待员工故意克扣福利似的。柱间郁闷地叫了几声斑，他还是毫无反应。无奈之下，柱间只好投降，也不记得第几次了，明明没有错却每次都是因为斑不理他而迫于无奈投降。他把那块寿司怼到斑的嘴边，无奈地说：“我错了，下次不扣你工资，烟酒钱从工作室里面出。”  
斑还是目不斜视。柱间又补充一句：“这次扣的等会儿再给你补回来，就吃完饭以后，行吗？”  
斑这才慢慢地转过头来，用鼻子对着柱间轻轻地哼了一声，再张嘴小小地咬了一口寿司。  
午饭过后柱间信守承诺把扣了的烟酒钱还回去，虽然仍是不多，但至少斑的口袋能够稍微地鼓了一点。斑没有自己藏钱的地方，就在柱间办公桌的抽屉里塞上一只没有盖的盒子，与平时给客人找续的分开，并用粉笔划一条界限，算是斑的专属之地了。  
几张薄薄的钞票，与斑之前买酒剩下的硬币，零零散散地堆在一起，连锁都没有，一打开抽屉什么人都能随便拿走。  
柱间带着斑去公园里帮忙遛狗。  
医院里打来电话，说辉夜老太的情况不容乐观。她本人意识清醒，内脏功能却急速衰竭，偶尔还需连接呼吸机才能喘上气。医护人员问及她家人的事情，她一概不答，只说想见见平时经常上家里帮忙的便利屋小哥，于是医护人员就打电话给柱间了。  
刚好柱间接到帮忙遛狗的工作。他没法分身，又看见斑无所事事地坐在办公桌前发呆不知道想些什么，便让斑也一起去，帮他分担遛狗的任务。  
“记住，花子的大便一定要装起来，不能污染公园的绿化。”柱间站在公园里对斑苦口婆心道。  
花子是萨摩耶的名字，体型巨大，站立起来有一人高，就是柱间曾经溜过老是撒手没的那只。它全身覆盖柔顺的白毛，微笑起来像天使，破坏力却特强，好几次牵动狗绳能把柱间反拽过去。每次溜完花子，柱间都像打了一场仗一样浑身上下都散架。斑那过于消瘦弱弱的手臂，都不知道能不能拦住这只可怕的大型犬。柱间把狗绳递给斑，又不放心地叮嘱几句：“花子什么都喜欢，看到东西就爱凑过去，你一定要看好它。”  
“别让它乱吃，你上心一点，客户的狗出了事我可要赔钱的。”  
“赔钱小意思，主要是对我名声不好，我就靠这附近居民的委托了，所以名声很重要。”  
柱间一直絮絮叨叨地念个不停，斑也不知道没听进去还是听进去了却假装没听见，若无其事地注视着别处。柱间把清理狗大便的报纸、花子常玩的飞盘还有部分狗罐头装进袋子里递给斑，斑只是默默地接过去，没说是懂也没说不懂，也不看他，都不知道在想什么。  
“所以你到底懂没懂？”柱间忍不住又唠叨了一句。  
斑这才慢慢地把头转过来，对上柱间的眼，过了很久很久才敷衍道：“知道了。”  
直到坐在辉夜老太的病房里跟她聊了许久，柱间还在深深地担心着斑能不能够顺利地完成任务。  
他不会拉不住狗绳吧？柱间坐立不安地想，他那么瘦，万一花子跑起来，把他摔坏了怎么办？柱间想起每日与斑在澡堂里玉帛相见时斑细得似乎两根手指就能捏断的手臂，在心里骂着自己，我真不该让他去遛狗。他最多就能接接电话，连洗个碗都能把东西摔坏。  
接着，他又开始担忧起来。万一他被花子拽着绳子跑，撞坏了脑袋怎么办？我身为老板，要负全责的。他摔坏了哪里，万一失去工作能力，我可是要养他一辈子的。  
胡思乱想到太平洋的另一边，连错过了辉夜老太的话都没留意。等柱间从思忖的海洋里猛地抽身，他看见辉夜老太正坐在病床上笑眯眯地看着他。  
柱间连忙为自己的心不在焉而道歉。  
“没什么。”辉夜微笑道，“人啊，一辈子循规蹈矩按照条条框框活下去总是一件非常无聊的事情。若是时不时有点什么料想不到的意外性，那才有意思，你说对吗？”  
柱间因为走神不记得这话题的前情，只好假装认同地沉默。接着他听见辉夜继续说：“我这么多年算是看着你过来的，你不愿结婚的心情我也懂。婚姻生活有时候是索然无味的，若说恋爱是两人因为爱情而连接，那婚姻就是在此之上再落一把名为责任的锁。它用法律把两人绑在一起，斩去你再爱别人的权利。让你们即便争吵不已、彼此怨恨也不得不继续携手共进地走下去。”  
“但是，人总不能只靠爱情而活。除了爱情，你还有工作，还有朋友。若是爱情过于炙热，它会把你榨干。最后除了爱这个字，你会发现你的生活就如被蒸干的水分一样，所剩无几。而婚姻能帮助你的爱情降温，就像一盏低温的灯火，虽然细微，但持续顽强，让你能够拎着它去看清人生余下的道路。婚姻并非没有意义的，它所赋予你的责任并非只为了要去爱对方，更多的，是要过好自己的生活。”  
辉夜老太这么絮絮叨叨一大轮，让柱间意识到他们之前是在提及他自己不愿结婚的事情。他有些尴尬，觉得不该用自己的私事来叨扰客户。于是他假装要给老太太洗水果，拎着一大袋子苹果起身打算去外面走廊的水槽那里。  
谁知一走出病房，就看见一人一狗端端正正地坐在病房外面的排椅上。  
柱间又开始头疼了。他问那个本该出现在公园里的男人：“你怎么在这里？”  
斑牵着狗绳，瘦弱的手搭在萨摩耶的脑袋上揉了揉，理所当然地说：“遛狗啊。”  
柱间的嘴角开始抽搐：“你不在公园里遛狗跑来医院做什么？”  
斑把手移向萨摩耶的下巴，那只站起来有一人高的大型犬竟然顺从地由得他抓。他说：“公园已经走遍了，没什么好遛的。而且，汪吉想要换个环境。对不对啊？汪吉。”  
萨摩耶小声地“汪”了一声，看得出来是把声音特地压低的。  
听到那声狗叫，柱间才想起来他们是在医院。他连忙牵着斑的手把他跟狗都拉进病房里，也得亏辉夜老太住的是偏远的单人病房，若是吵到其他病人，或者被医护人员发现都不是一件好事。  
柱间手脚麻利地关上病房的门，把“谢绝打扰”的牌子挂在门把手上，做完这一切，才开始询问这个把狗带到医院来的罪魁祸首。他问：“你什么时候连训狗都会了？还把主人起的名字给改了？”  
斑被他塞在角落的一张小小板凳上，驼着背，过于消瘦的体型看起来竟然跟旁边的萨摩耶差不多。他从袋子里拿出一点饼干递到萨摩耶的嘴边，白色的大狗欢呼雀跃地吞了进入，还顺道舔了一下他的手。斑说：“一直都会，我弟弟以前喜欢狗。顺便一提，它是只公狗，其实不怎么喜欢花子这种女孩子的名字。”  
柱间：“你不是说过你弟弟喜欢的是狐狸吗？”  
斑：“他也喜欢狗。”  
话题再继续下去似乎只能变成无意义的小学生吵架。萨摩耶带都带来了，总不能在这个节骨眼上让他们大摇大摆地穿过医院走廊走出去。柱间头疼极了，千叮嘱万叮嘱斑不能让狗发出哪怕一句叫声，要是被别人发现，他们两个都要吃不了兜着走。  
他去外面洗了苹果，拿起刀准备被病人削皮。刚从辉夜的床边坐回去，就看见老太太正笑眯眯地看着他。  
老太太说：“看来是我白担心了。”  
柱间不明所以，又看见老太太伸出那只枯瘦如柴的手，对角落里的斑招了招：“孩子，你过来坐坐。”  
一人一狗就这么大大咧咧地坐在一个病入膏肓的老太太床头。  
辉夜笑着对斑说：“孩子，说说你的故事吧。”  
斑揉着萨摩耶的脑袋，面无表情地说：“我没什么好说的。”  
柱间不满地瞪了斑一眼，为他的不礼貌向老太太道歉，并向她介绍这个牵着狗的怪人：“宇智波斑，我的工作伙伴，目前正帮忙处理一些我忙不过来的事情。”  
辉夜老太一点都不介意斑的不礼貌。她握着柱间的手，就像对待自己的孩子一样慈祥地对他说：“你啊，找个伙伴挺好的。所谓人，总是要两个一起扶持着才能走得安稳，不是吗？”  
看起来辉夜老太是误会了什么，但柱间不想解释了。他已经被斑一次又一次出乎意料的奇葩行为搞得精疲力尽，只想赶紧忙完这边的事情，好好回家休息一轮。  
与辉夜告别，躲过医院的眼线，像做贼一样带着斑和狗终于从后门溜了出去，柱间大大地松了一口气。他看着头顶灰蒙蒙的天，有史以来第一次感觉木叶乡的气温怎么如此之冷，冬天怎么会如此之长。  
“要是在*鹿儿岛⑤就好了。”柱间感叹道，“那里位于热带，冬天不下雪。樱花也早开，到了三月，木叶乡还在下雪，鹿儿岛的樱花已经开了。”  
“真想看樱花啊。”柱间望着天边的云层说。  
  
4.  
二月的尾巴过去，三月静悄悄地来了。  
木叶乡一如既往地冷。由于地理位置的缘故，即便到了早春，木叶乡仍然会时不时地下一点零星的雪。走在路上，仍然需要裹两层厚实的棉大衣才不会冷得慌。  
在此期间，柱间又给斑发了几次工资。虽然不再是打发叫花子的惨况，但从数量来看还是不多，最多算是给小学生零花钱的程度。不过幸好斑也不怎么花钱，毕竟烟跟酒都从工作室的公账里面出，他自己本人又没有花钱的欲望。那些给小学生的零花钱，零零碎碎攒起来，也有了能够买某些大件物品的能力。  
这一天，斑在外面帮客户遛狗，柱间在家里接到快递的电话。  
“是千手先生吗？我们快要您的工作室了，物件较大，请务必本人过来签收一下好吗？”快递如是说。  
柱间没想起来自己买了什么东西，转念一想，兴许是斑买的。他打开抽屉，发现放着斑工资的那个盒子已经空空如也，果然是他买的。  
可是斑会买什么呢？柱间想，他也没跟我提起过缺什么东西啊。  
十五分钟后，柱间站在工作室的门口，目瞪口呆地看着快递员从货车里抬出来被包得严严实实的大件东西，给斑打了个电话。  
“你买东西怎么没告诉我呢？”柱间问。  
斑说：“已经到了吗？还真快呢。”  
柱间：“你要买东西怎么事先没跟我商量呢？这么大，工作室里怎么放得进去？”  
斑：“总会有办法的。不跟你说了，汪吉拉了大便，我得去给它铲屎。”  
接着他挂了电话。  
柱间头疼无比地让快递把东西暂时先搁在他的门口，然后无奈地在签收单上写下自己的名字，再头疼地望着那样东西，真不知该如何是好。  
斑买的东西，是樱树，而且不是那种插在花瓶里剔过的观赏性植物，是连枝带根，必须埋在土里的，一整棵樱树。  
这么一棵大东西，如果放在工作室，说不定连走路的地方都没有。  
柱间站在门口等了许久，终于等到斑叼着香烟回来。他又去买了酒，袋子挂在手臂上哐当哐当地响。看见那棵枝繁叶茂遮住柱间身影的树，斑也愣了一愣。他停在门口，看着头顶那一丛一丛的枝叶，吐了个眼圈说：“我也没想过会这么大。”  
柱间苦着脸说：“你买之前都不会看的吗？”  
斑又吐了个眼圈，这回是直接喷到柱间的脸上。他说：“没仔细看，我看见有就下单了，从鹿儿岛运过来的。”  
柱间一边被二手烟呛得咳嗽一边苦恼地想，都怪自己说什么想看鹿儿岛樱花的屁话，这下该如何是好。  
最后他们商量了各种办法，终于决定把樱树移植在门口路边的花圃中。  
木叶乡的路边是没有樱树的，想要赏樱只能去公园的人工湖边。这么一棵伶伶仃仃的樱树伫立在路边，又没有花，看起来真是极其不搭与怪异。可斑这人是不会想这些的，他想到什么就做什么了，完全不顾及后果，搞到很多时候都必须得柱间帮忙收拾残局，劳心又劳累，比如这次买樱树，又比如辉夜老太家人的事情。  
二月底，辉夜老太最终还是扛不住了，撒手归了西。葬礼是柱间、斑，还有社工一起搞的，就她曾经的家里。辉夜老太独自一人居住，财产委托了律师打理。律师便从她的遗产当中划了一部分出来支付葬礼的费用。  
仪式虽然简单，但流程是齐全的。第一天晚上由和尚念经超度，亲友一起守在棺木旁边守夜烧香，第二天亲友们一一跟逝者告别完以后，再一起把遗体护送去火葬场。  
参加葬礼的都是木叶乡的居民，辉夜老太的左邻右里。大家穿着黑色的礼服，守在棺木旁边，还算和睦。  
第二天，从外面走进来两个风尘仆仆的中年人，自称是辉夜老太生活在国外的两个儿子。他们一进来就相互指责对方，把告别仪式邻里们营造的安静气氛一下子就破坏了。  
做哥哥的指责弟弟没好好照顾母亲，做弟弟的也指责哥哥一天天的只知道工作打拼。吵着吵着，越吵越大声，把灵堂里和尚诵经的声音都打断了。  
柱间不好说什么，毕竟那俩是辉夜老太的儿子，再怎么着也轮不到他们这些外人来说三道四。而斑就不同了，他完全是不管前因后果的，直接站起来，走到俩争吵的兄弟面前，一人一只拳头，分别赏了他们一只熊猫眼。  
“要吵出去吵，逝者需要安息。”斑这么说。  
俩兄弟愣了一下，回过神来立马就朝着斑还手。三人站在棺木旁很快地扭打起来，场面一度混乱异常，还把邻里们守了一夜的香火都踩到熄灭。  
被打断的仪式无法再继续，邻里们不得不按黄历重新挑选一天再重新举行葬礼。斑与兄弟俩都受了不少皮外伤，由柱间的护送下一起进了医院。  
这件事的后果是，柱间不得不卑躬屈膝地反复赔礼道歉，兄弟俩才不计较斑打人的事情。看在母亲生前得过斑的帮助的份上（其实这一大部分还是柱间做的），他们同意了让斑再次参加母亲的葬礼。只是告别仪式上，三人都在生气，大眼瞪小眼地互相不说话。  
类似的事情已经不止一次两次了，柱间也苦口婆心地劝过斑几次，他要么不理人，要么理了人却敷衍地随口“嗯”一声，但下次依然我行我素。  
柱间无奈极了，却毫无办法。  
移植完樱树，两人都累得满身大汗，于是决定一起去澡堂洗澡。斑依然没买衣服，天天穿着柱间的旧衣服当成睡衣。但至少柱间不会给他不合身的了，他找到他中学时代还未发育完全时穿的校服套在斑的身上，尺寸刚刚好。  
泡澡时，斑趴在汤池边上，长发漂在水面上，依然像他经常遛的那只萨摩耶。他呆呆地望着坐在小板凳上搓澡的柱间，突然问道：“柱间，我的到来会不会让你感觉很困扰？”  
柱间不明所以，结合语境联系到斑说的兴许是樱树的事。但他仔细想了想，说木叶乡冷的是他，说想看樱花的也是他，斑充其量就是做了件吃力不讨好的笨拙事，虽然不怎么对，但初衷还是好的。他也不该擅自责怪这样为人着想的斑，于是说：“还好吧，有时会困扰，但都是小事，我没所谓，习惯了。”  
斑又接着说：“那如果……我说如果，我走了，你会感到寂寞吗？”  
柱间回想了一下斑到来以后他鸡飞蛋打的生活。虽然乱哄哄的，但对比以前自己一个人工作，一个人生活，也不那么无聊了。于是他说：“应该会吧，你这人啊，还是得在眼前看着我才安心，要不然该不知道闯出些什么祸来。”  
洗完澡他们照旧去洗衣房里洗衣服，斑又去扭蛋，刚好扭了两只一模一样的熊猫。他拿起自己与柱间的钥匙，分别把那两只熊猫一左一右扣在钥匙圈上，稻荷狐狸与奈良鹿的旁边。柱间握着他那串沉甸甸的钥匙，无奈道：“又是你弟弟喜欢的动物？”  
“不。”斑这回的答案出乎意料，“是我喜欢的。”  
紧接着，他又靠在柱间的肩膀上睡过去了。  
第二天千手便利屋来了一位客人，他穿着端端正正的西装，打着端端正正的领带，敲响了工作室的门，对躺在沙发上睡得四仰八叉的斑，恭恭敬敬地说：“斑总裁，我来接您回去。”  
柱间这才知道，原来斑根本就不是什么没有工作没有钱的木叶幼儿园的同窗，而是一个管理着商业帝国的总裁。  
只是这个总裁，现在是破产的。  
“所以，你真的是在逃通缉犯？”柱间握着水杯，小心翼翼地斟酌着自己的措辞。  
“欠了钱就是通缉犯了么？更何况我又没跑路，只是迷路到了这里而已。”斑依然穿着柱间的校服，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的长发说。  
“你是怎么破产的？”柱间问。  
斑说：“投资失败，生意亏损。作为担保人需要还清公司欠下的债务，就破产了呗。”  
柱间：“那还清了吗？”  
斑：“没还清。”  
柱间：“还差多少？或许我有什么可以帮得上的地方……”  
斑打断了他：“或者你可以先去网上查一查宇智波集团融资事件再来跟我说这话。”  
柱间于是打开办公桌的电脑，在网页上输入斑说的那几个字。查完以后，他重新坐回来，不敢说话了。  
“就必须回去吗？”  
“他们想要我去管理别的公司，毕竟我的能力还是不错的。但薪水方面，估计就没有了。毕竟那不是一个能够一下子就能还清的天文数字。”  
“就没有别的办法了吗？”  
“除非……奇迹发生吧。”  
“所谓奇迹，就是指不可能发生的事情才能称之为奇迹吧？”  
“是啊，所以我只能回去了。”  
两人说着说着，工作室的门又重新响起。管理辉夜老太遗产的律师莫名其妙地突然走进来，递给斑一张财产签收表，对他说：“辉夜女士给宇智波斑先生您留了一笔财产，一共十亿日元，希望能够帮助您解决自己的困局。”  
柱间和斑都目瞪口呆地看着这个天降奇兵带过来的完美解决方案，顿时就把他们的困境三两下就给解决了。  
奇迹，竟然还真的发生了。

5.  
生活总是一成不变，但某些时候又会突如其来地冒出某些料想不及的意外之喜。  
三月末，计算中的花期，公园里的樱树全都还是光秃秃的枝丫。而那棵斑从鹿儿岛买回来的，移植在路口花圃中，伫立在凛冽寒风里的樱树竟然还真的开了花，虽然只是仅仅一朵。  
木叶乡依然是冷，柱间搬了两张小板凳，捎了两瓶清酒，裹上厚实的棉衣，与斑两个人坐在门口路边的花圃旁，那棵仅开了一朵樱花的树下，对饮碰杯。  
“虽然只有一朵，但这样也算是赏樱了。”柱间握着酒瓶，与斑碰了一下瓶，然后说。  
“到了四月底，天气变暖一些，应该会有更多的樱花开放吧？”斑也开了瓶盖，与柱间碰了一下瓶身，说。  
“那到时候，咱们就去公园那边吧。那里的樱树比较多，等花开了，带点零食便当什么的，一起在树下野餐。”  
“一言为定，到时候你做饭吧。你知道的，我这厨艺，最多也就泡个泡面。”  
“没问题，到时候一定有你最爱的豆皮寿司。”  
“那最好。”  
三月末的夜晚天气不错，月亮高高挂在天上挥洒着月光。木叶乡的街道没什么行人，两个穿着睡衣的大男人搬着小板凳坐在路边，虽然怪异，但至少他们本人觉得怡然自得。  
两人说着说着，不知说到了什么好笑的东西，突然笑了起来，又碰了一下瓶身。  
“你说，幸福是存在的吧？”  
“存在的，就像这花，这月光。在我眼里，这一切都是幸福。”   
幸福是存在的。它像我们不曾留意的小物件，隐藏在生活角落旮旮沓沓的地方。虽然细微，但真实存在。或许我们随手一拿，随便一看，也会发现，幸福其实正悄悄地躲在哪个近在咫尺的角落里，安静地等待着我们。  


  
End.  


**Author's Note:**

> *①日本路边很多投币洗衣机跟烘干机，一次一百日元，可以洗或者烘半个小时。  
> *②日本的百元硬币只有一百跟五百的面额。  
> *③日本的扭蛋机几乎无处不在，很多商场店铺都有。比较多的是200跟300日元的，而且扭蛋机旁边经常有换零钱的机子，因为扭蛋机只能投一百元硬币。  
> *④日本的大部分自动售货机都是两百元起跳的，偶尔在路边会有那么一两台专卖一百元东西的，但非常的少，所以一百元在日本几乎没什么用。  
> *⑤鹿儿岛位于日本最南端，热带地区，冲绳附近。  
> 注1：本文买樱树的情节设定改自《多田便利屋》，原文中是买圣诞树。  
> 注2：作者不是日本人，上述标注只是去日本旅游时的所见所闻，如有错误，请勿责怪。


End file.
